The Green Eyed Devil Doll
by Yuyumi
Summary: Uluqiorra Schiffer died after his battle with Ichigo Kurosaki and his soul was place into a magical doll by Kisuke Urahara. Kisuke named the doll "The Green Eyed Doll" and stated that the doll comes to life when the owner loves the doll. So what happens when our beloved Sakura Haruno falls in love at first sight will the doll? Find out here in The Green Eyed Devil Doll!
1. The Shop

**Hello! I'm Yuyumi and this is my very first fanfiction! Read and review but no flames please!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own/created Naruto or Bleach in any possible way the true owner/creator for Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto and the owner/creator of Bleach is Kubo Tite.

The Shop

Chapter 1

"Alright class! Make sure to do your essay! They're due by the end of spring break which means you have plenty of time!" The teacher said as students flood out of the classroom while whispering among themselves about how they're going to spend their time off from school.

The classroom was nearly empty except for four girls that took their time in packing up. "Hey! Forehead! You done yet?" asked a girl with blond hair tied up into a high ponytail with bangs that covered the right side of her face.

A girl with soft pastel pink hair that hung loosely down to her waist was the one to react with an eye twitch. "What is it Ino-pig." The girl more of demanded than asked a question.

"There's a shop that opened a week ago from today and we're all going! So that means you're coming too!" The blond replied with a grin as if being insulted wasn't unusual coming from the pink haired girl.

A girl with brown hair tied into two buns on both sides of her head was next to join the conversation. "Rumor has it that the shop is haunted and we're going to investigate!" She said enthusiastically as she finished packing her things.

The pink haired girl turned to the two as she finished packing. "And are all of you ok with this idea?" The rosette said emphasizing the "all" in her sentence while looking at a girl with waist length raven colored hair.

The raven haired girl was the first of the group to finish packing but waited for the others quietly behind the blond. "Oh calm down forehead! Hinata's fine with it! Aren't ya Hinata." The blond clamed as she turned to face the raven haired girl.

The said girl looked down while playing with her fingers. "I-I'm o-ok with it." She said shyly as she looked up to face the group.

The pink haired girl sighed as she finished packing her stuff. "Well, I guess I have no say in this." She said with a bit of a smile. 'I can't just leave them alone either.' She thought.

"Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Tenten. You guys ready? I need to lock up." The teacher said.

The four girls turned at the sound of their names being called. "Hai!" the girls said together then made their way out. As they exit the classroom they bid a farewell to their teacher. "Take care Iruka-sensei!" The rosette named Sakura said one last time as the other girls waved bye.

.

.

.

"Soooo… What's so special about this shop?" Sakura asked as the groups of friends were walking to the direction of the shop or more likely Sakura and Hinata just fallowed while Ino and Tenten led the way.

The brunet named Tenten perked up at Sakura's curiosity. "The new shop that opened up is said to be really interesting." She said with a mischievous hint in her voice.

"But rumor has it that the shop itself is haunted and gives off an eerie vibe!" The blond named Ino continued but with excitement laced with each word she said. Sakura was about to ask Hinata's opinion but sweat dropped a little to find the girl with a dark look on her face chanting "I'm not scared" over and over.

"Eheh… So Hinata what do you think of all this?" Sakura asked with a nervous smile. Hinata calmed down hearing the sound of her friends voice and smiled.

"I-I thought that if there's anything nice there m-maybe I could buy some." she answered with a much more happy tone to her voice. Happy that Sakura got her friend out of her scared state sighed in relief.

"I heard another rumor that the shop keeper is actually a witch." Ino said evily into Hinata's ear. With that said Hinata fainted, Sakura face palmed, Tenten catching Hinata before she hit the pavement and Ino laughing butt off.

.

.

.

"Here it is." Tenten said at awe while staring at the shop with the others staring as well. All the while bystanders would look at the girls and wonder why they're staring at the shop and maintaining a good ten feet distance from the shop, then after a full sixty seconds of staring at the shop, Ino was the first to break the trance.

"Well! Nothing will happen if we stay here!" the blond said. 'I have a strange feeling as to what she's gonna say next' Sakura thought. "Come on forehead you first!" Ino declared. 'She's dead to me' Sakura thought while trying to resist the urge to glare at the blond.

"Fine but you keep away from my funeral." Sakura stated while hesitantly taking a step forward.

The other three quietly fallowed behind and soon enough the eerie feeling that came from the rumors they heard reach them, but all the while they kept going as if they were being pulled into the shop by this strange feeling. One step after another the four girls came closer and closer to the shop. Sakura extend her arm out and pushed the door open.

The shop walls echoed the sound of the bell above the door. The shop was barley lit with an old chandelier that only had a single candle. The girls entered the shop and let the door close behind them with a soft click then made their way to the center of the shop staying close together as if their lives depended on it. Each step the girls took in the shop seemed louder on the shop floors than the on the pavement outside. The girls then made their way to the counter but wait, where's the shop keeper?

As if being summoned by the girls a tall figure immerged from behind the counter. The girls took a step back and stared at the figure with fear as if it would kill them. "Gah! It's so dark in here!" the figure complained.

"Eh?" All four girls said as they stare dumbfounded at the figure.

"Hold on, let me find the stupid switch!" The figure said as it walked to the front of the store but tripped on one of the antiques that were placed on the floor and went crashing down onto the shop floor.

The girls sweat dropped at the scene that happened before them but moved closer to see if the figure was ok. "U-u-u-um A-are y-you ok?" Asked a concern Hinata who is still a bit frightened.

The figure suddenly jolted up causing the girls to jump back a bit. "Dammit Kisuke where's the light switch?!" the figure yelled.

There was shuffling behind the counter and then the lights were on illuminating the whole shop. The girls turned to where they heard the shuffling before the lights came on. There stood a man with light blond hair that looked pale with strands framing the side of his face and hanging between his eyes. On his head he wore a vertical striped green and white bucket hat, for his clothes he wore traditional Japanese clothing with an odd coat over them and he even wore traditional Japanese wooden sandals. What was odd to the girls about this man was the fact that he was covering his face with a white fan and his hat casts a shadow to hide his eyes.

"Please calm down Yoruichi, I don't want you leaving a bad impression on my customers and scaring them off." The strange man whom the girls assumed was Kisuke.

The girls took a look at the said person called Yoruichi. Turns out the figure is a woman with golden cat-like eyes and shining purple hair kept up in a high ponytail. She wore a black undershirt, an orange over-shirt with two white straps on each shoulder, a large sash around her waist and black stretch pants, with a pair of brown shoes that seem lightweight.

"Don't give me that sh*t! You're the one that just had to leave the lights off!" The woman said who the girls seem to assume as Yoruichi.

Tenten was the first of the group to speak up. "Uh… are you guys the shop keepers?" she asked nervously.

The two suddenly stopped their comical scene and looked at the girls. "Oh yes! Are you here to look for something?" The man called Kisuke said.

Sakura was next to talk to the two. "I'm Sakura and that's Tenten, Hinata and Ino." Sakura said as she pointed to each of the girls.

"Hello Sakura! I'm Yoruichi and this weirdo is Kisuke." Yoruichi said as she pointed to herself and Kisuke.

"How cruel you are Yoruichi, you can't even give me a proper introduction." Kisuke sighed while dodging a shoe from Yoruichi's left foot.

"So what do you sell here?" Ino said while going to one of the displays and eying the antiques. The other girls fallowed Ino's example and took a look around different shelves.

"Oh! Just something to keep people occupied." Kisuke said as he used his white fan to cover the mischievous smile from his face.

"You girls should buy something." Yoruichi smirked as she saw that the girls were being drawn to different objects.

"I guess we will." Ino happily said as she turned back to the antique she was observing.

**So what do you guys think? This is my very first fanfiction and most of all it's a crossover! I hope you guys like this! Please review! But no flames allowed! Oh! and tell your friends so I can get a lot of views! Fave and Fallow if you want!**


	2. The Doll

**Hi guys! Here's another chapter! Remember to review after you read & no flames allowed! You don't like don't read!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own or created Naruto or Bleach! All rights to Masashi Kishimoto and Tite Kubo!

The Doll

Chapter 2

The girls took a few minuets to look at the strange items the shop had and finally the blond of the group spotted something that caught her attention. They were a strange type of clips that she assumed were designed for the hair, but just to make sure she stepped up to the counter where the two shop keepers waited patiently.

"What are these things?" Ino said as she held one of the clips out for them to see. Upon looking at the clip Yoruichi smirked and Kisuke smiled at the brunet for the find, leaving Ino very confused with their reactions.

"My, my that's quite the find you got there!" Kisuke exclaimed. The blond turned to the purple haired woman with a face that asked for help at what the weird man just said.

"They're high quality clips that are used for a noble family to wear." Yoruichi said to answer the unasked question Ino had and smirked at the look of amazement she had in her eyes after hearing of the clip's background.

Ino then took a few moments to gather herself together before talking. "So how much is it?" she asked nervously as if she could not afford it.

Yoruichi turned to Kisuke waiting for the answer. "Hmmm… These clips are actually quite the price…" The man said while using his fan to cover the smile he had on.

Ino being the one who wanted to buy the clips waited for the man to continue. "…but since it's your first time here I'll give you a discount!" Kisuke happily said.

.

.

.

Sakura was at the far left of the shop wondering why she was all the way here. She wouldn't admit it but she had a strange nagging feeling that something here is something she just had to get.

_'But why all the way here?' _she thought to herself as she made her way farther in.

As she got further into the shelves she spotted something that she couldn't look away from. There on the spot she was staring at, is a stand like those used to display a precious gem at a museum and a glass dome to let the viewer see what was in it. What was in the stand is the very item that rendered her speechless. In the glass is by far, the most beautiful doll Sakura has ever seen.

_'B-beautiful' _was all she could think of as she slowly made her way to the stand.

As she got closer she noticed silver cursive letters on the stand just bellow the glass. "Green Eyed Doll" is what the ID plait said. Sakura lifted her arm in front of her to trace the letters with her index finger slowly feeling the cool touch the stand was giving her and lifted her head from the writing to grasp the full beauty of the doll in front of her.

The doll was like nothing she had ever seen before. The doll has fairly short, messy black hair that looked soft to the touch, paper white skin, a black upper lip, and of course with the name the doll has it's only natural it has green eyes but within these eyes are small slit-shaped pupils that seem to remind Sakura of a cat. Part of his bangs falls between his eyes, and he has distinctively thick eyebrows that seem to make his eyes look narrowed. His clothes are a flowing, high neck, white coat that had longer coat tails than usual coats, a black sash and white hakama pants with black shoes. What really caught here eyes were those green tear marks under his eyes that made the doll look as if it was crying.

Sakura was at awe for the doll and didn't notice herself getting lost in the dolls eyes. "I think I'm in love." She accidentally thought out loud.

"Hey forehead! Where are you?!" An all too familiar voice rang in Sakura's ears. The pink haired girl twitch as her nickname was hollered throughout the shop and tried to think of ways to sneak into Ino's room and sew her mouth shut without getting caught.

.

.

.

"Forehead! Hurry up!" Ino yelled knowing that her friend would hear her clearly.

Kisuke and Yoruichi watch in amusement as the other two girls try to keep their blond friend quiet. Ino was about to give another yell till she saw pink hair out the corner of a shelf. _'Looks like forehead's carrying something heavy.' _Ino thought while trying to get a glimpse of what was making the pink haired girl take her time.

"D-do you need h-help Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked concerned that her friend was having a hard time. Yoruichi and Kisuke turned to the direction of where the pink haired girl is and wondered in amusement to what she found.

"No, it's not heavy actually. I just need to be careful." Sakura answered the raven haired girl.

"So what did you get?" Tenten asked in excitement while taking a step forward to take a better look for herself.

Sakura turned her head to look at her friends while backing up carefully to make sure what she held wouldn't fall. "It's a doll." She said as she was now safely out of the rows of shelves that took time to maneuver around. The group now turned their attention to the doll displayed in the glass dome their pink haired friend held.

Once Yoruichi and Kisuke took one look of the doll Sakura carried they had wide grins on their faces but Kisuke was hiding his behind that white fan of his. "Ooooo! What seemed to have made you want this particular item?" Kisuke asked amused.

Sakura made her way to the counter and carefully placed the glass dome on the counter's smooth surface. "I don't know actually… It just looked so beautiful." She answered as she carefully placed one hand on the glass surface while she unknowingly stared at the doll.

Yoruichi saw the look in Sakura's eyes and smiled while bending down to find something in the counter's drawers. "The doll is a male… Take good care of him." Yoruichi said as she handed a silver key over to Sakura and waited for her to take it.

The pink haired girl looked at two shop owners and tilted her head a bit. "What's this for?" Sakura asked as she held out her hand to receive the key.

"It's to unlock the case!" Kisuke said. Yoruichi placed the key on Sakura's palm and closed her hand all the while smiling at the pink haired girl.

Sakura was a bit taken back at this. She indeed wanted the doll, very much to put it but she didn't expect to also get the glass case. _'T-there's no way I can afford this!' _she thought.

"It's free for you." Kisuke said as if answering the girl with a gentle smile directed towards her.

"W-what? B-bu-" Sakura was about to protest of her feeling guilty for receiving such a doll without having to pay for it but was interrupted by the purple haired woman.

"We'll give it to you for free because we know you'll take good care of him." Yoruichi stated as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Wha! Looks like a good deal forehead!" Ino excitedly said.

"You should get it!" Tenten encouraged.

"I-it's a really beautiful doll Sakura-chan!" Hinata happily said.

It took a few moments for Sakura to respond but in the end she happily held the key close to her chest and gave a joyful smile to the two shop owners that made them melt on the spot. "Thank you! I'll take good care of him!"

.

.

.

The girls were helping Sakura carry the glass case home and occasionally took a break to rest and making sure their hands were dry so they wouldn't drop the case with the precious doll in it. "So forehead?" Ino asked.

"Ya?" Sakura answered.

"Why did you really buy this doll?" Ino asked while the other girls waited for her answer.

.

.

.

"Do you think Ulquiorra finally found a home?" Yoruichi asked as she got ready to close up the shop.

Kisuke thought for a moment, letting his thoughts trail back to how the pink haired girl's eyes sparkled at the doll. "I'm sure it's different this time." He said with a soft smile that reached his eyes.

**Yay! That's the end of the 2nd chapter! REVIEWS! Fave ans Fallow if you want to!**


	3. Going Home

**Hi guys! Thanks for the wonderful reviews! I'm really happy you guys like this! So here's chapter 3! Read & review! No flames allowed, you don't like don't read! Fave & fallow if you want!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own/created Naruto or Bleach! All rights reserved to Masashi Kishimoto & Tite Kubo!

Going Home

Chapter 3

Recap.

The girls were helping Sakura carry the glass case home and occasionally took a break to rest and making sure their hands were dry so they wouldn't drop the case with the precious doll in it. "So forehead?" Ino asked.

"Ya?" Sakura answered.

"Why did you really buy this doll?" Ino asked while the other girls waited for her answer.

.

.

.

"Do you think Ulquiorra finally found a home?" Yoruichi asked as she got ready to close up the shop.

Kisuke thought for a moment, letting his thoughts trail back to how the pink haired girl's eyes sparkled at the doll. "I'm sure it's different this time." He said with a soft smile that reached his eyes.

End Recap.

"YOU'RE IN WHAT?!" the blond hollered while bystanders turned to the loud outburst coming from the four girls direction.

The three girls covered their ears to prevent the loud voice coming from the blond to break their eardrums. "You heard me." Sakura calmly said.

The four girls are currently taking one of their breaks which are just three blocks away from their neighborhood. Sakura suggesting that they take a break for the explanation to Ino's question as to why she picked the doll led them to the currently yelling blond.

"B-but Sakura-chan, h-he's a doll." Hinata said unsure of which side to take.

"I'm gonna have to go with Ino on this one." Tenten said siding with the blond.

Sakura calmly smiled while stroking the surface of the glass that held the doll. "I know it's strange…but that's my answer." Sakura said while reaching for the key to unlock the glass case from her skirt pocket.

"But how can you be in love?!" Ino yelled but toned it down a bit so not much attention was drawn to the group.

Once the pink haired girl found the key, she inserts it in the lock and turned the key to hear the soft click of the case being unlocked. "I just am." Sakura answered again while carefully opening the case.

The raven haired girl did found it odd that her beloved friend was in love with a doll but none the less accepted her decision and smiled. "W-well I guess the doll is beautiful." Hinata encouraged while giving the other two girls a look.

However, the other two girls still had their doubts with anything happening with their friend and the beautifully made doll. Sakura had finally opened the case but was a bit hesitant to touch the doll as if he would break if she even laid one finger on him.

"Well? Come on forehead! Touch it!" the blond exclaimed with excitement.

The pink haired girl gave an eye twitch before turning to the blond. "**It** is a **he **you know." She said while emphasizing the "it" and "he" in her sentence.

"Ok, ok sheesh! Does **he** have a name?" Ino asked out of curiosity while emphasizing the "he" in her sentence.

"I don't know." Sakura responded while turning her attention back to the doll.

"Maybe his name is somewhere in the case." Tenten stated.

Sakura hesitated for a moment but knew she had to touch the doll eventually. She once again reached her hands in and finally made contact with the doll. Sakura let out a breath she didn't knew she held in and lifted the doll out of its case and examined it closely.

_'He's even more beautiful up close.' _Sakura thought.

"H-how does he feel?" Hinata asked curious.

"Amazing." Sakura said as she once again got lost in the doll's eyes all the while not noticing a blush rising to her face.

However, the other girls did notice this and finally decided that it was true. Sakura Haruno is in love with a doll, it was simple as that, yet complicated it so many ways. The three girls smiled at the look Sakura had on her doll and thought it was cute, like a child with a new toy they would treasure for the rest of their life.

.

.

.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura."

"Ah! Kuchiki-san! You're ruining the shop!" a man with a bucket hat said as he dodged that scatter of sakura petals aimed at him.

"A temper as usual eh Byakuya?" Yoruichi teased as she also dodged a scatter of petals sent towards her.

The said man returned the petals into its original blade form and dropped his sword, blade first into the ground. "Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

"Sheesh! We only took your hair clips Byakuya!" Yoruichi said with a sly grin on her face while getting ready to face the black haired man.

"I don't think it was our best idea though." Kisuke said as he playfully fanned himself while unsheathing his zanpakuto.

The said man grew a red tick mark on his head as his hair constantly got in his line of vision. "Prepare to receive the consequences of your actions." He simply stated.

.

.

.

"You guys hear that?" The brunet asked.

"Eh?" Ino responded.

"H-heard what Tenten-chan?" The raven haired girl asked.

"Must be the wind." Sakura stated.

Tenten simply shrugged as the four girls continued walking home, Sakura happily skipping while hugging her precious doll close, Tenten and Ino carrying the glass case for their friend's doll and Hinata thinking what clothes would look good on Sakura's doll.

**There you have it! Ulquiorra will be here soon so don't worry! Reviews please! No flames allowed! Fave & Fallow if you want!**


	4. Strange Choices

**Hi guys! Thanks for the lovely reviews I really appreciate it! So anyway, here's chapter 4! Remember to review afterwards! Fave & fallow if you want! No flames allowed, you don't like don't read!**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo!

Strange Choices…

Chapter 4

"See ya forehead!" The blond yelled over her shoulder with a wave.

"T-take care S-sakura-chan!" The raven haired girl said with a bow before turning to go after the blond.

"Make sure to call us sometime during the break." The brunet demanded with a smile then turning to catch up with the others.

The pink haired one of the group gave another wave to her friends as they made a turn and were gone from sight. "Finally! Home sweet home!" She sighed as she entered the apartment and locked the door behind her.

Sakura made her way to her room while balancing the glass case and her bag on one arm while keeping her precious doll close on the other. "It's not much, but this is your new home!" Sakura said to her doll as she gently placed him on her bed.

The pink haired girl then placed the glass case next to the doll and tossed her bag to her study table while falling on her bed with a soft thud. "Now what's your name?" Sakura said more to herself than to the doll as she sat up, took the glass case and placed it on her lap for examination. She then turned the case upside down to see a clear slip of paper fall but caught it just in time and placed the glass case on the floor.

Sakura brought the slip to her face and read the black cursive letters. "Ulllquiiiorrra?" The girl tried the word out and turned to her doll.

"Ul-ulquiiiorraaa?" The girl tried again.

Then the girl looked at the doll with a grin. "Ulquiorra!" The girl exclaimed as she pointed at her doll.

"So that's your name! Sounds nice." The girl said with a light blush reaching her face.

The pink haired girl then stood up and took the glass case in her arms. "Yoosh! I know just where to put you!" She said as she made her way out to the living room. Little did Sakura know that just when she closed her bed room door and turned around to the living room, a bright green flash emitted from her bed room.

.

.

.

"Tsk, tsk. It's gonna take forever to clean this mess!" a blond haired man with a bucket hat said while using a broom to sweep the now broken wood floor of the shop.

"Quit complaining! The shop isn't gonna clean itself!" a purple haired woman with mocha skin said as she started hammering away at the floors to fix them.

"Kuchiki-san could've held back a bit you know." The man said with a pout and dodged a piece of the broken shop floor aimed at him by the purple haired woman.

.

.

.

"How the hell do you use these?" a blond haired girl said as she walked to a mirror with the strange clips in her hands.

She undid her ponytail and let her blond locks fall to her waist then one by one she slid the clips to parts of her hair where the purple haired woman said should be. The blond took a step back to examine her results and smiled.

"Not bad." She said with a grin on her face.

"I guess I'll wear it later then." The blond said as she reached for one of the clips to pull out.

The blond pulled on one of the clip but found it not budging. _'W-what the heck?!' _The blond thought.

The blond tried pulling harder but still failed then she tried pulling on the others, same results. "Damn! When Yoruichi said they never loose their grip I didn't think she meant it literally!" the blond yelled.

.

.

.

"M-maybe I shouldn't have gotten this." A raven haired girl said as she looked at the magical sulking stuffed lion.

"You're not nee-chan!" The stuffed lion yelled recovering from his sulking state.

"S-sorry but I don't know what you're talking about. I-I just bought you from a shop, Y-yoruichi-san said you'd wake up but I d-didn't think she meant this." The raven haired girl said as she put her hands in front of her in a defensive manner.

.

.

.

A brunet haired girl did an eye twitch as she watched the scene in front of her. "Y-you guys… I don't think you should drink this anymore. She said as she took the bottle but sweat dropped to find the bottle empty.

"You guys are gonna feel that in the morning." The brunet said as she watched her parents prance around the living room of her house in a drunken manner.

One moment the brunet was buying special sake for her parents from the strange shop as a gift and then this happened. "This thing is powerful" She said as she eyed the now empty sake bottle which looked like it could only fill two full glasses.

_'They only had one glass each for crying out loud!' _she thought to herself.

.

.

.

Sakura placed the glass case on the center of her glass coffee table and smiled at her choice of where she put it. "Time to check on Ulqui!" The pink haired girl said as she skipped happily to her bed room.

Upon opening her bed room door she expected to find her beautiful doll but instead… "Who the hell are you?!" The girl exclaimed as she pointed at… Well, a now life size Ulquiorra. He seemed to be observing where he was and is now currently hunched over an open drawer, clearly observing what was inside.

"Hey! I'm talking to you! " Sakura yelled.

The doll turned to face the girl and lifted a familiar garment in his two hands. Sakura blush a furious shade of crimson at what the doll was holding. Her blush only worsened when the life size Ulquiorra continuously pulled on each end of the garment to stretch it.

"Gah! The hell!" Sakura exclaimed as she marched over to the doll and snatched the garment away. The doll raised a curious eyebrow to the pink haired girl and watched her furiously shove the garment back in the drawer.

"You have strange choice in underwear." The doll finally said.

**This chapter was clearly for humor and I hope you guys got that! If not I'm sorry for my poor writing. But anyway, Ulqui is finally up! More to come soon! Reviews please! No flames allowed! Fave and fallow if you want!**


	5. Master!

**Gahhh! This was such a pain to write! Sorry for the late update but I had a writers block! Anyway, here's the next chapter! Read and review! Not flames allowed! Fave and fallow if you want!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Bleach! Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo!

Master?!

Chapter 5

Recap.

Sakura placed the glass case on the center of her glass coffee table and smiled at her choice of where she put it. "Time to check on Ulqui!" The pink haired girl said as she skipped happily to her bed room.

Upon opening her bed room door she expected to find her beautiful doll but instead… "Who the hell are you?!" The girl exclaimed as she pointed at… Well, a now life size Ulquiorra. He seemed to be observing where he was and is now currently hunched over an open drawer, clearly observing what was inside.

"Hey! I'm talking to you! " Sakura yelled.

The doll turned to face the girl and lifted a familiar garment in his two hands. Sakura blush a furious shade of crimson at what the doll was holding. Her blush only worsened when the life size Ulquiorra continuously pulled on each end of the garment to stretch it.

"Gah! The hell!" Sakura exclaimed as she marched over to the doll and snatched the garment away. The doll raised a curious eyebrow to the pink haired girl and watched her furiously shove the garment back in the drawer.

"You have strange choice in underwear." The doll finally said.

End recap.

"Hold still!" Sakura said as she placed an ice pack on the dolls left cheek.

The doll winced at the contact of the ice pack but relaxed as relief replaced the burning feeling on his face. The doll looked at the pink haired girl that stood across from him and wondered how could a simple slap feel like a full on punch.

"So, you're my knew master?" The doll asked as he observed the girl from head to toe.

Sakura's eyes widened as she tried to process what the doll just said. "M-master?! Wh-what?!" the pink haired girl said as she tried to fight the feeling of her legs turning into jelly.

"I'm surprised… This is the first time I've been able to come to life so quickly." The doll continued as he lifted his porcelain hands in front for him to see.

"Wh-what are you talking about?!" Sakura exclaimed as she threw her hands in the air for emphasis.

The doll sighed as he placed his hands down. "I see that pathetic shop owner forgot to explain to you." He said with irritation for the shop owner.

"Then explain for me!" The pink haired girl huffed as she took a seat on her bed, across her doll.

"I come to life in the size of a live human when my master loves me." The doll stated with his eyes closed as if talking to a child.

Sakura grew a large red tick mark on her head with the tone her doll was giving her. _'He's begging to be hit again.' _she thought angrily.

The pink haired girl opened her mouth to give the doll a piece of her mind but closed her mouth as she was interrupted. "I've been passed down from master to master… I'm surprised that I'm still in this form." The doll said with a different tone that Sakura couldn't identify.

"What do you mean 'from master to master'?" she asked.

The doll's eyes were open but something flashed in his beautiful green eyes as soon as Sakura asked her question. However, just like a flash it was gone as soon as it came. "When I take this form… I always end up turning back." The doll said as he looked away to avoid the pink haired girl's gaze.

"Are you saying that you've had other masters before?" Sakura carefully asked.

"Yes." He answered still avoiding her face.

"So… what happened?" she pressed on with hesitation.

The doll sighed and lifted his head to face the pink haired girl. "They get scared easily… Humans aren't accustomed to dolls suddenly coming to life…" the doll said.

The pink haired girl gave a simple nod for him to continue. "…At first they love me and treat me like a treasure, but just one look at me like this… Their love is instantly replaced with fear and I turn back..." The doll said while looking at his hands.

Again something flashed in those beautiful green eyes that Sakura loves but this time she got a better look. It was loneliness. "…I don't even stay live long enough to know their names… I just wanted to hear them say…my name." The doll finished.

The pink haired girl watched as her doll looked down and ran his hands through her blanket. "I'm Sakura." The pink haired girl finally said.

The doll stopped playing with the blanket and slowly lifted his head. Sakura chuckled at how wide his eyes were. "Sakura." The doll softly tested.

Sakura nodded her head and gave the doll a warm closed eyed smile. However, when the pink haired girl opened her eyes she gasped at what she saw. "A-are you ok?! W-was it something I said?!" Sakura asked in a panic.

"W-what are you talking about?" the doll asked but widened his eyes at how horse his voice sounded. _'My throat…hurts.' _the doll thought as he held his throat.

The doll was confused, why does his voice sound like this? Why did his throat hurt? Why is the girl in front of him panicking? And why is she holding out a tissue for him?

"Please don't cry! H-here take this!" Sakura said with concern as she held out a tissue for the doll.

The doll lifted his right hand to his face. _'W-wet?' _the doll thought as his eyes widened even more when he felt a clear liquid substance pouring from his eyes. He brought both hands to his face and furiously wiped the tears as if they were a threat but the more he tried the more came out.

The doll's eyes narrowed in frustration. _'Why wont it stop?!' _he thought as he tightly gripped his hakama pants.

"U-ulquiorra… did I say something wrong?" the pink haired girl asked with concern laced in every word.

The doll's head shot up with his eyes widened which cause Sakura to jump a bit. _'His eyes…'_ the pink haired girl relaxed as soon as she saw what were in his eyes. _'Happiness.'_

"My name… that's my… name." the doll manage to choke out with his horse voice.

Sakura smiled softly at how much effort her doll was putting into getting the words out. The pink haired girl stood up and walked over to where her doll was seated.

The doll turned his head to face the pink haired girl. "W-what?" the doll said as the tears kept spilling.

Within seconds the doll was embraced in Sakura's arms. "It's ok. You can cry Ulquiorra." Sakura said as she rested her head on top of his head.

With those words said, Ulquiorra's walls crumbled in an instant. For the first time in his life, he cried and trembled, for the first time… he felt weak. With all his new found heart, he cried and cried onto the warm embrace of the pink haired girl.

.

.

.

"You're gonna be a handful." Sakura said with a loving smile on her lips.

Ulquiorra is now currently passed out on her bed after all the crying he did. _'I won't complain though. It's my fault for falling in love.'_ The pink haired girl thought with a grin.

"But I won't admit to you." Sakura chuckled as she turned off the lights.

With a kiss on Ulquiorra's forehead she carefully closed the door and went to her living room with a spare blanket and pillow. As soon as Sakura's head hit her pillow she was out fast in a dreamless sleep.

**There you have it! Another chapter! Please review! Your reviews really motivate me! No flames allowed! Fave and fallow if you want! Bye!**


	6. Early Mornings

**Hi everyone! Sorry for not updating but I was really busy! So anyway, here's another chapter! Read and review please! Fave and fallow if you want! No flames allowed!**

Early Mornings

Chapter 6

The morning sun flooded the room of which Ulquiorra is currently sleeping in, the birds sang their morning song and the pink haired girl's alarm clock ruined the peaceful atmosphere that once surrounded the room.

BEEP! BEEP! The digital alarm clock yelled with its red lights showing "7:00".

Ulquiorra suddenly shot up due to being awakened by the loud beeping. The green eyed doll angrily opened one of his eyes and forced all of his strength to keep it open, being as his other eye wouldn't budge.

BEEP! BEEP! The clock yelled again.

Ulquiorra hesitantly got out of bed with the blanket still wrapped around him and started his adventure of finding the evil beeping that woke him up. _'I will not allow this noise to disturb master.' _He thought as he was off.

.

.

.

Sakura was peacefully enjoying the sleep she was getting. She cuddled closer into her pillow and-

CRASH! BAM! STOMP! STOMP! WHAM!

The pink haired girl shot up at the noise but fell off the couch during the process. Sakura let out a soft groan as she lifted herself into a sitting position and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"What the-"

BAM!

"Heck?" the pink haired girl questioned as she stood up and fallowed where the ruckus was coming from.

As Sakura walked to where the sound came from she suddenly found herself in front of her room's door. "I'm almost afraid of what to expect behind this door…" she sighed with slumped shoulders.

The pink haired girl was about to turn and go back to sleep but another loud stomp convinced her otherwise. _'Almost.' _The pink haired girl thought as she opened the door.

Upon opening the door Sakura sweat dropped at the sight before her. In front of her is the digital alarm clock she owned… or at least she thought, it's hard to tell when it looks like a pile of smoking powder. Along with the pile of what Sakura thought was her alarm clock is Ulquiorra, with her blanket draped around his body, one of her pillows on the dolls hand and his eyes glaring at the pile of powder.

The pink haired girl could only blink three times at the sight before her. Once she recovered from her daze she cleared her throat. The doll snapped out of his glare at the sound of Sakura clearing her throat and turned to face the pink haired girl.

"What is that?" Sakura asked bluntly as she pointed at the pile of powder next to Ulquiorra.

The doll turned his head to the direction of where Sakura's finger landed and saw the pile of powder. "A demon with red eyes that screamed every two seconds." Ulquiorra said as he glared at the pile one last time and turned his head to the pink haired girl.

"I think you humans call it an alarm clock." The doll said as he turned and made his way to the bed.

.

.

.

"Aaaaaahhh…" a blond haired girl sighed as she submerged herself deeper into the warm bath.

_'Good thing I found out that warm water loosens the clips just enough for me to take them off.' _The blond thought as she added more lily scented salts into her bath.

Once the blond was done with her bath, she did the necessaries of what to do to get ready and flopped herself on her bed with a cell phone at hand.

.

.

.

A raven haired girl is happily enjoying her morning shower and sighed in content as the warm water washed the lavender shampoo from her hair.

As the girl finished she stepped out of the shower, wrapped herself with a towel and made her way to the door. The raven haired girl opened the bathroom door just enough to peek out. Once she was sure the coast is clear she stepped out of the bathroom and made her way to her room.

As the raven haired girl made it to her room she sighed in relief and closed the door. _'L-looks like K-kon isn't peeking this time.' _The girl thought in relief as she walked to her drawers.

Upon opening her drawer she found a stuffed toy cuddling with one of her favorite bras.

"Kyyyaaaaa!" the girl screamed.

RING! Her cell phone yelled at the same time she screamed.

.

.

.

"MOM! DAD! Hurry up! We only have one bathroom!" a brunet yelled with bed hair as she pounded on the bathroom door.

On the other side of the door you could hear the sound of a man and woman vomiting and groaning in pain. "W-we'll b-be out in f-five minuets." The man said as best as he could while vomiting again.

"M-make that t-t-ten!" the woman yelled as she emptied another into the poor toilet.

The brunet sighed and decided it was best to give them time. _'It's their fault for drinking the whole thing.' _She thought as she went to her room to fetch her cell phone from its charger.

Once the brunet took her phone a low growl came from her stomach." Looks like I'm eating first." The brunet sighed as she made her way to the kitchen.

As the brunet was fixing herself a bowl of cereal she was interrupted by her cell phone vibrating. She placed the carton of milk down, picked up her phone and checked who called.

"Ino Yamanaka" was what the phone showed.

_'Look's like something happened to her too.' _The brunet thought as she pressed the green button to answer.

**Bare with me for a while cause right now I'm supper busy! Your reviews really motivate me that's why I try to update as soon as I can! Review please! No flames allowed! Fave and fallow if you want! **


	7. Phones

**Another chapter! Hope you guys enjoy! Read & review please! No flames allowed! Fave & fallow if you want!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach or Naruto, Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto!

Phones

Chapter 7

The pink haired girl wondered if it was even possible to do this kind of damage with just a pillow, then again how is it even possible that a doll could come to life?

"Ulquiorra?" Sakura asked while sweeping up her pulverized digital clock.

The doll pulled the blanket closer to his body as he lay down on the pink haired girl's bed but made sure to look at her to show he's listening.

"How did you do this?" Sakura said as she dumped the remains in the waist basket near her study table.

"Do what?" Ulquiorra said sleepily as his eyelids got heavier.

The pink haired girl opened her mouth to rant about her broken clock but closed it when she turned to face the doll. Ulquiorra is currently doing his best to keep his eyes open to listen to his master but it was obvious that he still wanted to sleep.

Sakura sighed as she made her way to her bed. "Never mind, its fine." She said as she knelled beside the bed.

The doll tried to focus on Sakura but found that his vision is slowly giving in to sleep. "No… I can listen… I-"

"No." Sakura interrupted. "You're still tired… Go ahead and sleep." The pink haired girl said as she smiled fondly at her sleepy doll.

A light pink blush made its way to Ulquiorra's face once he heard how his master says those words. _'Pretty…' _the doll thought as he reached his had out to touch the girl's face.

"Told ya so." Sakura said as she chuckled at the dolls actions.

Ulquiorra tried to reach for the girl's face to touch but failed and ended up touching her nose. _'Maybe I can catch up on that sleep you interrupted.' _The pink haired girl thought as she gently held the doll's hands between her two palms.

RIIIIIING! RRRINNNG!

Sakura jolted out of her daze and scrambled up to find the source of the noise. It took two seconds for the pink haired girl to find the source; of course she'd know her own ring tone. _'Damn cell phone!' _Sakura thought as she grabbed the object and quickly lowered the volume.

Once she lowed the volume enough she turned her head to peek if her doll is still asleep. "Good." Sakura sighed in relief as she saw Ulquiorra shift his position slightly but other than that he was still asleep.

The girl turned her attention back to her cell phone to see who rudely interrupted her peaceful mood a few moments ago.

"Ino-pig" is what the caller ID said.

Sakura gave an eye twitch then walked out the room. The pink haired girl slowly closed the door to her room as she made her way to the living room. _'Pig's gonna get it!' _The pink haired girl thought as she pressed the green button to answer her phone.

.

.

.

"Hey forehead! Get ready, girl's day out!" Ino yelled into her phone.

"Ow! Pig! Don't yell!" The pink haired girl replied through the other end.

The blond simply rolled her eyes at her friend's response. "Why should I get ready anyway?" Sakura asked.

Ino grinned at the pink haired girl's curiosity. "We're all going to the mall!" The blond responded.

"So why should I fallow?" Sakura asked.

"Well, I need new clothes to go with the clips I bought at the shop, Tenten wants to leave her house for a while because of her parents constantly vomiting and Hinata wants to buy new clothes for Kon!" The blond said in one breath and quickly breathed in more air.

.

.

.

Sakura shook her head at the blond on the other line but stopped when she herd a name. "Kon? Who's Kon?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know? Hinata said she got him at the shop and the last time I asked her she told me it's best if she saw for myself." The blond answered with just as much curiosity the pink haired girl had.

Sakura sighed at the answer she was given and was about to turn down the meeting but the blond beat her to it. "You could even bring your doll! Oh! Did you find his name or did you have to name him?" The blond intervened.

The mention of her doll seemed to lighten up the pink haired girl's mood a bit. "His name's Ulqiorra, I found out when I flipped the glass case." Sakura said with a small smile on her lips.

"Oh! You seem happier!" Ino replied.

Sakura shook her head at the grin the blond was having while she said that. "So what if I am?" Sakura retorted.

"Never mind that forehead! Just get ready!" the blond exclaimed.

Sakura sighed at her friend while shaking her head. "Come on! You could buy new clothes for Ulquilora." Ino encouraged.

"Ulquiorra." Sakura said.

"Eh?" The blond responded.

"His name's Ulquiorra. **Not** Ulquilora." The pink haired girl said as she emphasized the "not".

"Fine, Ulquiorra! Now hurry up!" The blond wined clearly getting impatient.

Sakura could only sigh and mentally slapped her self as she agreed to Ino. "Fine, but I'm only going to buy new clothes for Ulquiorra… and a new clock." The pink haired girl said while saying the last part a bit to fast that didn't go unnoticed by the blond.

"Why do you need a new clock?" the blond asked with suspicion.

Sakura scoffed at the blonds tone. "If you must know…" the pink haired girl stopped at midsentence thinking of how to explain that her doll came to life and destroyed her clock.

"Well?" The blond said impatiently.

"Ulquiorra broke it." the pink haired girl responded. _'Smart one you ditz.' _Sakura scolded herself.

"What?!" Ino said clearly confused.

Sakura sighed with slumped shoulders. "Long story, I'll tell you guys when we meet up." The pink haired girl said and hanged up as soon as she said it.

_'Looks like I'm showing them Ulquiorra.' _Sakura thought with a bit of excitement.

The pink haired girl was making her way for the bathroom but stopped suddenly. "Wait… Why are Tenten's parents vomiting?" Sakura said.

**There you have it! There'll be more to come so be patient! Reviews please! Your reviews really motivate me! No flames! Fave & fallow if you want!**

**I'm not sure if I'm gonna add any other Bleach or Naruto characters... What do you guys think? Oh! and I can't decide on a villain who do you guys suggest?**


	8. Meeting With Friends

**Hello everyone! Thank you for all your reviews! So, anyway here's another chapter! Read & review! No flames allowed! Fave & fallow if you want!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach or Naruto! Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto!

Meeting With Friends

Chapter 8

A soft and gentle whisper made its way to Ulquiorra's ears. "…orra…Ulquio…Ulquiorra." The voice called.

"Nnnngh…" the doll groaned as he slowly opened his eyes.

His vision was blurry due to the sleep so he couldn't see who was calling. Ulquiorra eyes slowly got accustomed to the light and saw his beloved master waking him up.

When he saw fondness in her eyes as she gently shook him awake he quickly buried his face deeper into the blanket. "Ne! Ulquiorra you gotta get up. You can't stay asleep forever." Sakura said playfully with a grin on her face.

Little did the pink haired girl know that her doll buried his face to only hide the blush that stained his face when he saw her face so close. _'Her eyes…' _the doll thought with the blush still on his face.

"Ulquiorra! Come on, we're going somewhere." Sakura said as she gently pulled the blanket away from her doll.

Once the pink haired girl pulled the blanket away Ulquiorra curled into a ball and shut his eyes tighter trying to fight the heat on his face…_Tried._ "Kya! Ulqui you look so cute like that!" Sakura cooed as sparkles danced in her background.

The dolls eyes shot open and narrowed as his face got redder from Sakura's compliment and new nick name for him. "You're the cute one…" he muttered under his breath so that she wouldn't hear.

Sakura sat on the edge of her bed and brushed a few strands of the doll's soft hair out of the way. "Ulquiorra we're going somewhere." Sakura said as she rubbed his shoulder.

Ulquiorra loves the gentle touches that his master gives him with her soft hands, he loves her gentle voice calling his name so lovingly and he really loves the strawberry and cherry blossom scent of his master that lingered on the bed. _'I don't want to get up.' _Was what the doll thought but decided to get up anyway.

_ 'Maybe I'll get to hold her if I listen…' _The doll thought as his blush calmed down into a light pink.

"Yay! Finally!" Sakura cheered when her doll sat up.

Ulquiorra's eyes widened when he was suddenly pounced on by Sakura so on instinct he grabbed her waist and pushed her down on the bed.

The position they're currently in is a bit suggestive due to Ulquiorra being on top of the pink haired girl's small body with his legs between hers. Emerald green eyes stared into deep forest green and Ulquiorra's heart beat at his chest when he saw how amazing the pink haired girl looked this close to him. "Geez! If you didn't want a hug just says so." Sakura said.

Ulquiorra almost fell over at how oblivious the pink haired girl is. _'Did she not realize the position we're in!' _The doll thought as got off her and sat on the edge on the bed.

The pink haired girl sat up and got off the bed when her doll got off her. "Come on! You need to shower first! I'm done so you can have the bathroom to yourself!" Sakura said as she took Ulquiorra's hand in hers.

Ulquiorra's face blushed again when the pink haired girl took his had and firmly held it in hers. "I-I don't have clothes to go out in." The doll said while he narrowed his eyes at his stutter.

"I got it covered!" Sakura said with a grin.

.

.

.

"Not bad!" The pink haired girl said as she looked at her result.

Ulqiorra's clothes are a black and white striped, baggy, long sleeved shirt, black jeans that didn't hug him too much and his black shoes. "You look good in human clothes!" Sakura said with stars in her eyes.

_'They smell like you…' _the doll thought with a small smile while he played with the end of the shirt. "You look nice." Ulquiorra said as he kept playing with the shirt to avoid eye contact.

The pink haired girl wore a white, fitting, long sleeved, V-neck sweater with black skinny jeans and black boots. Her long flowing pink hair is worn down and a bit messed up to give it an attractive look.

Sakura blushed at the compliment the doll gave her. "Thank you." The pink haired girl said as she stood on her toes and gave Ulquiorra a light kiss on the cheek.

The doll's eyes widened when he felt the pink haired girl's soft lips on his cheek. Ulquiorra looked up with a light pink tinted on his cheeks. "Why did you do that?" he asked while he touched the place where Sakura's lips touched.

"What? You mean the kiss?" Sakura asked.

Ulquiorra gave a small nod while he looked down. "Since you didn't like hugs I decided that maybe you'd like kisses instead!" the pink haired girl answered with a happy closed eyed smile.

"S-so where are we going?" the doll asked to change the subject while he fought the urge to lean in and kiss her smile.

"To the mall! Now let's go!" Sakura said as she grabbed her shoulder bag and the keys to her apartment.

.

.

.

"Wait till forehead get's a load of this." A blond haired girl said with an evil smile while holding a stuffed lion in a choke hold.

"I-ino U-umm… even if Kon won't feel anything I-i'm sure it's rude to choke him." A raiven haired girl said with concern for the stuffed toy that's struggling in Ino's grasp.

"Gah! Ha! ha! ha! This is priceless man! I can't believe that thing tried to look up your skirt Ino!" A brunet said between her laughter while holding her stomach.

.

.

.

"So who are these friends of yours?" Ulquiorra asked while moving closer to the pink haired girl.

"Well, I think it's best if you see for yourself." Sakura answered.

Ulquiorra didn't say anymore after that but tried to find ways to hold the pink haired girl's hand. _'Maybe I should just take it.' _he thought.

But before he could even react the pink haired one interrupted him. "There they are! Let's go!" Sakura said as she grabbed her doll's hand and pulled him with her.

.

.

.

"Heeeyyy! Ino! Hinata! Tenten!"

The three girls turned their heads to where their names were called. "Wha! Who's that with forehead!" Ino blurted out when the three girls saw their friend with a boy being pulled with her.

The other two didn't respond to the blonds question but sill wondered who was the handsome stranger Sakura's with.

"Uquiorra?!" the stuffed animal yelled when he looked at the direction the three girls looked.

"Who's Ulquiorra?" Ino asked as she turned her attention back to Kon while tightening her grip on him.

**There you have it! Reviews please! No flames allowed! Fave & fallow if you want!**

**So I read the reviews you guys gave and decided to add some characters when necessary and I've decided on a bad guy! Also I've decided to add some scenes in the next chapter where someone is all friendly with Ulquiorra to make Sakura jealous! **

**Till the next chapter! Bye my lovely readers! **


	9. Scared

**Another chapter! I'm sure by now you guys know the drill!**

**Anyway, I noticed that my other story/oneshot isn't getting as much attention as I hoped. Please read it and review too, it's really nice! The title is called "I Love You With All My Heart". It's also a crossover with Sakura but the pairing in IzuruxSakura, so please check it out.**

**Disclaimer: **Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo and Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto!

Scared

Chapter 9

As my master pulled me towards her friends I couldn't help but notice that bright smile on her face when we got closer and closer to the group. Why is she smiling? We're only going to her friends. Why would she even consider showing me to them? Does she know that they'll only run away? Will master blame me for scaring her friends away?

I don't want her to get mad at me. I want to always see her beautiful face, I want to be the only one that holds her hand like this, and I don't want master to hate me.

I'm…I…I _'I don't want to turn back.'_

.

.

.

I noticed Ulquiorra's pace getting slower and slower but we're almost there so I'm sure he can make it! Wait… Ulquiorra's hands… They're getting smaller?

I stopped and turned around to see what was wrong. "Ulqu-"

I didn't get to finish, because instead of Ulquiorra towering over me, I find myself holding my doll's small hand. _'U-ulqiorra turned back?!'_

.

.

.

"Wha! Who's that with forehead?!" I couldn't help but blurt out as I saw Sakura coming.

No one responded at first but I'm pretty sure the rest were thinking the same thing as I did –I mean look at that guy- no one would just ignore a cutie like him. I was sure that neither of us knew until this perverted stuffed lion started yelling.

"Uquiorra?!" the stuffed toy yelled.

He yelled that when he saw Sakura heading towards us and I'm pretty sure this "Kon" -or whatever his name is- is talking about that cutie.

"Who's Ulquiorra?" I asked as I tightened my chock hold on him.

I didn't get my answer because all of a sudden Tenten and Hinata started running towards forehead over yonder.

"Hey! Wait up!" I called as I caught up to the two.

Once we reached Sakura I stopped and breathed in as much air as possible. _'Hey, running in heels isn't easy! Especially when you're trying to keep this perverted stuffed lion from looking under your fluttering skirt!'_

"What's goin-"

I didn't finish because I noticed that the boy with forehead's gone. "Hey! Where's the cutie you were just running with forehead." I demanded.

I was about to yell again because she didn't answer but closed my mouth when I noticed Sakura trembling and holding something really close to her chest.

"S-sakura are y-you ok?" a concerned Hinata asked.

.

.

.

Why? Why! What's going on?! Why is Ulquiorra suddenly in his doll form?! I don't know what to do! What's going on?!

"S-sakura are y-you ok?" a concerned voice asked.

I turned my head to find Hinata asking the question.

"U-ulqiorra, h-he's-"

"Wha! forehead calm down!" Ino interrupted.

"W-what?" I asked only to widen my eyes at how horse my voice suddenly sounded.

I reached my hand up to touch my face. "I-I'm crying?"

"Yes! Yes you are! Geez forehead!" Ino yelled exasperated while she held out her handkerchief for me.

.

.

.

Eh? Tears? Who's crying? It's annoying; their tears keep falling on my face. I opened my eyes to see who was rude enough to cry on me but widened my eyes at who I saw.

_'M-master?'_

.

.

.

The doll shifted a bit in the arms of his master and reached one of his small hands to wipe away the crystal clear liquid from her beautiful face. "Don't cry." The doll softly pleaded.

The pink haired girl gasped at the sound of his voice. "U-ulquiorra! Yo-you're alive!" the girl chocked out through her tears as she held him closer.

The doll's eyes widened as he was once again in the warm embrace of his master. "Don't w-worry me like th-that!" Sakura scolded as she lowered him from her embrace but still held onto his tinny doll body.

"Gah! You were the one with forehead when she was running here!" Ino exclaimed as she pointed and accusing finger at the doll.

Sakura did an eye twitch when the mood was sadly ruined by her loud blond friend. "Shut it pig! You're too loud!" the pink haired girl yelled back just as loud.

Ino did a similar eye twitch and gripped the stuffed lion harder around the neck. "Here we go." Tenten sighed and just as on cue Ino and Sakura started throwing insults at each other while Hinata and Tenten waited for the war to die down.

The insults didn't seem to be dying anytime soon but something –or rather someone was dying in Ino's hand. "Y-your sq-squishing the p-pill!" the stuffed lion yelled as he tried to struggle free from the blonds death grip.

"Wha! It talked!" Sakura exclaimed as she removed her attention from the battle and placed it on the stuffed lion Ino held.

"No sh*t forehead!" Ino deadpanned.

The insulting war was about to start again but the stuffed lion beat them to it. "Unhand me you witch! And here I actually thought you were cute!" Kon yelled as he finally escaped from Ino's death grip.

"Who you calling a witch?!" Ino yelled as she tried to grab the stuff lion's body but couldn't because of a certain raven haired girl.

"I-ino it w-was rude of Kon to call you a witch b-but you were hurting him." Hinata reasoned as she took a step back from the killing intent that's direct to her stuffed toy from the blond.

"Oh! XXL-chan you so kind to me!" Kon exclaimed with tears as he tried to nuzzle his face between the raven haired girl's breasts.

Before the stuffed lion could even come within an inch from Hinata's chest the brunet punched the lion away and his stuffed body hit the ground with a squeak.

.

.

.

I was so relived that Ulquiorra's alright but this pig just had to ruin my mood! But enough about Ino, I'm curious about that stuffed lion –that Hinata said is Kon. _'I wonder if he's like Ulquiorra'_

He seems interesting and that nickname he called Hinata… I wonder what it means.

"Hey Kon." I said as I crouch down near where his stuffed body fell with Ulquiorra still in my arms.

The stuffed animal looked at me… and I did not like the way his eyes sparkled. "Oh! Angel-chan you must be here to save me from my suffering!" the stuffed lion exclaimed as he lunged for me.

"Don't even think of touching her." Ulqiorra threatened.

The stuffed lion froze on spot and paled –is that even possible?

"Wha! he talked! So you are the boy that forehead was with!" Ino exclaimed.

"Ju-just l-like Kon!" Hinata said with excitement in her eyes.

"Cool." Was all Tenten could say as she stared at Ulquiorra with wide eyes.

.

.

.

Everyone found out… Does master hate me now?

**Thank you for reading! Please review! Fave & fallow if you want!**

**Check out my other crossover! It's a oneshot! Pairing is IzuruxSakura!**


	10. Master's Friends

**Hello readers! Sorry for not updating for like... 4 days? I'm sure it was 4. So anyway Thanks for your lovely reviews from the last chapter and here's another! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo & Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto!

Master's Friends

Chapter 10

Recap

"Don't even think of touching her." Ulqiorra threatened.

The stuffed lion froze on spot and paled –is that even possible?

"Wha! he talked! So you are the boy that forehead was with!" Ino exclaimed.

"Ju-just l-like Kon!" Hinata said with excitement in her eyes.

"Cool." Was all Tenten could say as she stared at Ulquiorra with wide eyes.

.

.

.

Everyone found out… Does master hate me now?

End Recap

"Don't worry ladies! I'll protect you!" Kon yelled as he stood in front of the three girls in a fighting stance.

The girls and I are currently continuing this episode at the back of the mall so that we wouldn't cause a ruckus. _'Cha! Like having this stuffed lion yelling the whole time at the front of the mall wasn't strange enough'_

"And how do you suppose you are to do that?" Ulquiorra asked as he narrowed his eyes at the stuffed lion.

The only thing that prevented Ulquiorra from ripping Kon's stuffing out is the fact that I'm currently holding Ulquiorra in my arms. _'Although, seeing Ulqiorra pounce on that lion would be cute, considering that he's in his doll size.'_

"Well, you gonna explain something forehead?" Ino asked with that irritating nickname she always gives me. _'But it is kinda weird when she doesn't call me that.'_

"Fine…" I sighed as I leaned on the white wall.

"…but instead of me, Ulquiorra will tell you." I said as I placed Ulqiorra on the ground next to me.

"There's nothing to explain! He will kill us all! Ru-"

"Shut it you perv!" Ino yelled as she squashed the stuffed lion with one of her stilettos. _'Damn… you gotta admit, even if Kon's a stuffed animal, that has got to hurt.'_

"I-ino d-don't you think that it's a bit much to do tha-"

Tenten cut the raven haired girl off by placing her hand on her shoulder. "Don't bother Hinata, Ino might just come after you if you interrupt her." The brunet said.

Once Ino finished Kon lunged for Hinata for comfort. "XXL-chan! Did you see th-"

"Have you learned nothing?" Ino asked with a sickly sweet smile directed towards Kon. _'You can feel her killing intent…'_

.

.

.

I sighed in relief once Kon finally became quiet… Well, if you count him being hog tied with duct tape on his mouth.

"So Sakura…" I said as I directed my attention to our pink haired friend.

"Ya?" she responded.

"…what were you saying about Ulquiorra explaining something?" I asked.

"Oh! Right!" the pink haired girl said with the look of remembering something.

Ino stopped her glare directed towards Kon and directed her attention to Sakura. "Ya, what do you mean Ulquiorra's explaining?" the blond asked with curiosity.

Hinata picked Kon off from the ground and untied him but kept the duct tape on so that he wouldn't interrupt. "Go on." Sakura said to Ulqiorra as she knelled next to his small doll body and nudged him forward.

.

.

.

Ulquiorra didn't know what to do; he thought that his master would be mad at him for sure, but here she is, smiling at him and telling him to introduce himself.

"I…I…ah…" The doll fidgeted as he tried to find the right words. _'Talk! Talk! Why can't I talk?!'_ the doll thought in frustration.

"Ulquiorra? You ok?" the pink haired girl said with concern as she gently pets the doll's small head.

Ulquiorra's face flushed at the soft touch his master gave him on the head. _'She's worried about me…' _he thought as he clenches his small hands into fists. _'…why must I be so useless?'_ The doll thought in frustration as he tightly closed his eyes.

What the pink haired girl did next do not only surprised the doll but her friends and the stuffed lion too. "Just relax, their my friends, they wont hurt you." Sakura said as she placed a gentle kiss on Ulquiorra's forehead.

.

.

.

What the heck is going on?! The beautiful angel just kissed Ulquiorra! Is she poisoned or something? Did she hit her head?

But… The whole time… Tenshi-san never once got scared when she came here with that beast… It's as if...

"Ne! Tenshi-san why'd ya kiss him?!" I asked.

As a reward for my curiosity I got slugged on the face by that witch. _'To think I actually found this brat cute!'_

.

.

.

Master… Why? Why would she care about me so much?

"W-why?" I asked but it came out more like a trembling whisper.

"Hm?" she responded as she tilts her head a bit.

"Why did you kiss me?" I said as I avoided her gaze when I felt my face heating up.

"…"

I got worried as she didn't respond to my question. _'Is she mad?'_ I got ready to face my consequence but my eyes widened when I looked up into her eyes.

.

.

.

The first time Sakura told us that she fell in love at first sight with her doll I thought she was joking at first. I guess when I finally decided to accept it was when I saw the look in her eyes and the way she touched the glass case that separated her and her doll.

Looking at Sakura-chan like this now somehow warms my heart and I almost squealed in joy when she kissed Ulquiorra-san on the forehead.

"Ne! Tenshi-san why'd ya kiss him?!" Kon asked but was slugged square on the face by Ino before he could even get an answer.

_'I thought I left the duct tape on…'_

"Why did you kiss me?" Ulquiorra-san asked as he tried to avoid her gaze while his face got flustered. _'K-kawaii!'_

Sakura-chan didn't answer at first but I smiled at what she is about to say.

.

.

.

"Why did you kiss me?" he asked.

I almost laughed at the worried expression he had when I didn't answer. He closed his eyes tightly as if getting ready to receive a consequence. I smiled at his cute behavior and cupped his face with both of my hands to make him look at me and his eyes widened as he did so.

"…Because I love you." I whispered in his ear so that he would be the only one that heard.

**Nya! Reviews please! Fave & Fallow if you want!**

**Ok so I know this is selfish but I feel sad that my other story 'I Love You With All My Heart' still didn't have that much reviews! Please review on that story when you finish reading it and review it there not here.**

**Thank's guys love you! Nya!**


	11. A Place For Me

**Hi guys, sorry for the late update. High school decided it was time to stab me on the back by drowning me with work and AP classes. Anyway, I was really looking forward to updating this because of you guys!**

**Reviews please! Fave and fallow if you want! No flames allowed.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo

A Place for Me

Chapter 11

I wanted nothing more than to rip the stuffing out of this annoying stuffed animal and stomp on the remains.

"I never thought I'd see the day, Ulquiorra actually being on the good side! You know, now that you're playing for the good team you ought to smile more, you'd get frowning lines if you keep that up…"

_'Shut up.'_

"…you're in the presence of the great Kon-sama! You must feel really honored. No worries I'm not the type to judge, I like to give the needy chances. You know you should add some color to your attire, take me for example! My colors are bright and bold just like me..."

_'I'll kill you'_

"…how about red? Hmmm… doesn't seem just right, oh! maybe grey, but that's too boring… then again you are boring. But the great Kon-sama won't leave anyone in distress! I've got it! Green! Yes, that would be perfect! I'll bet Tenshi-chan would agree too! Whose clothes are those anyway? The last time I saw you, you wore those long coat and pants thingy…"

_'Why won't you shut up?'_

"…orra! Oi! Ulquiorra!"

"What." I demanded while snapping my head towards the idiot to give him a glare.

"Sheesh! Anyway, whose clothes are those?" the idiot asked.

"Master's" I answered with a bored voice and a blank stare.

"You know I've got this feeling that you don't like me very much." The idiot said making an idiotic face.

I sighed and looked away from this idiot, not worth my time anyway. "I don't." I deadpanned.

The only reason I didn't ripped the stuffing out of this stupid lion is because Master told me to be good while she shopped, she said she'd come back for us later.

_'Master…'_

I couldn't help but replay the exact words that she said to me. It's strange, this feeling in my chest started growing whenever she's around, and it's gotten worse when she said those words to me. I hope I'm not sick; I don't want to trouble master.

.

.

.

The little doll was in his thoughts ignoring the stuffed animal named Kon, all the while he would occasionally blush every time a certain pink haired girl came to his thoughts.

.

.

.

"Do you really think that this was a good idea, placing Ulquiorra's soul into a doll?" A purple haired woman asked while leaning on the wall.

A man with a bucket hat that shaded his eyes gave the woman a confused look. "Tacking sudden care Yoruichi?" the man asked as he proceeded to fan himself.

"You know perfectly well that when he died, he suddenly gained his heart." The said woman answered.

"Ah! Yes," the man seized his fanning "the boy died but found his heart just before he was gone."

The purple haired woman nodded "he is new to his emotions after all," Yoruichi seated herself in front of the man "he didn't even get the chance to get used to them under the circumstances."

"They'd always come back, saying that the doll's a monster, a devil trying to kill them" the man placed his fan beside him "whenever he turns into his real form he immediately turns back because their love quickly turned into fear"

The purple haired woman shook her head with a look of sympathy. "They wouldn't even care if they misjudged him" she lifted her head to look at the ceiling "I can't even imagine the boys face when his masters turn on him…" the woman took a pause "…but I can imagine his face when he comes to life, happy that his master loves him enough to bring him to life but concerned that he'd trouble them."

.

.

.

"Forehead! Are you done yet?" the pig yelled at me.

"Don't rush me pig, I didn't rush you when it took you 30 minuets to buy **one** dress." I said as I emphasized the "one".

"Why are you buying fabric anyway?" Tenten asked as she and Hinata returned from paying for their stuff.

"I'm making clothes for Ulquiorra." I said as I found the perfect white fabric.

"C-couldn't you just buy him some clothes i-instead?" Hinata asked.

"Maybe, but I'd like to make something special for him." I answered.

.

.

.

The girls returned to the food court and found the corner they left Kon and Ulquiorra at. Might I add that it's quite the sight to see Kon running for his life while Ulquiorra trying to rip him limb from limb on the small table that they're on.

Sakura cleared her throat and stepped forward "uuu… Ulqiorra, Kon we're back."

The two suddenly stopped their episode and looked at the pink haired girl. "Tenshi-chan!" the stuffed lion yelled as he lunged forward.

"Stiletto kick!" Ino yelled and just like that Kon was intently on the floor with one of Ino's stilettos. Hinata went over Kon to pick him up while Ino went for her stiletto. "I think you should go to Ulquiorra I'll check on those three." Tenten said with an amused smile.

The pink haired girl nodded and proceeded to her doll.

.

.

.

"You ok Ulqui?" master asked using the nickname she made for me.

"Yes." I said as I looked down to avoid eye contact.

"Ok, let's go then." She said.

As soon as she said that I was instantly scooped up by her soft hands and into her arms. I felt my face heat up at the close contact; I could never really get used to how she always holds me like this.

"I bought you mint scented shampoo, we'll just use the same conditioner and I also bought a new clock…" I could tell she wanted to say more but I'll just wait, master can tell me when she's ready.

"Oi! Forehead!" a red tick mark made its way to her head at the sound of the nickname.

_'So master doesn't like being called forehead?'_

"Let's go I gotta get to the shop, Tenten needs to see if her parents are done with the toilet and Hinata needs to study for some family test thing!" the blond yelled, I think her name's Ino but master calls her pig.

"Let's go home Ulqui." Master said as she sends me a warm smile.

My eyes widened at what master said, I think she didn't notice because she just continued to her friends.

_'Home…'_

**That's all hope you guys like it! Reviews please! Fave and fallow if you want! No flames allowed.**


	12. Bath Time!

**GYUUUU! So long since I've updated but I gave in to the reviews and made another update! Thanks for all the love you guys! Oh, and please take a look at my oneshot of "I Love You With All Of My Heart" it doesn't have any reviews at all and felt a bit sad about that TT^TT **

Bath Time!

Chapter 12

'_I don't think master realizes what kind of situation this is…'_

"Ne, Ulqui come closer I wanna shampoo your hair" she says to me with her closed eye smile.

I complied with her wishes and move a bit closer. The swishing of water and droplets from the faucet were the only other sounds other than the scrubbing of my hair. "Keep still Ulqui." She tells me.

I could do nothing more but give a stiff nod and keep my eyes closed while fighting the rising heat coming to my face. Well, how exactly would you handle bathing with your master and you're facing her while she shampoos you? The foam and bubbles don't exactly hide everything and I also have to worry about her seeing more of me than I would like. I'm currently in my life size form and I had thought bathing in my doll size would seem less awkward. However, seeing as I nearly drowned that option was crossed out, leaving me to bathe with her like this.

"Yosh! All done!" master says as she washes the shampoo away.

Once she was done she gave me the conditioner and told me to use it to keep my hair soft, I don't really care about frivolous things like this but it's her command, and I'll follow.

.

.

.

"Is it done yet?" Ulqui asked me as he tugged on the edge of my sweat pants.

I sighed and took my eyes from the project I was currently working on and fixed them on my prized doll in his small form on the floor. "Ulqui, I said it'll be done when it's done." I said.

He merely "Hmpted" at my response with his arms crossed but to me he looked like a pouting chibi so it took all of my strength to hold myself back from pouncing. "I just don't see what's so important about that piece of cloth that you'd rather waste your time on it." He complained and stomped off.

'_TOO CUTE!' _I thought as I smiled at his retreating form.

.

.

.

I sighed as I stared at the glowing numbers on this contraption called "alarm clock" or so master tells me, I still say it's a demon of sound. She got a green one this time but other than that the clock was completely identical to her previous one. I grew tired of staring at the clock and focused my gaze on my pink haired master.

I nearly jumped when she suddenly turned around and yelled "DONE!"

"With the project?" I asked hopefully

"No, with this juice box!"

I had to gather myself up from falling at my masters antics. "You've been at that project for so long already!" I complained and made sure to give her my best glare, which I think wasn't as affective as I hoped because I was off my master's bed and in her arms within a second.

"Kya! You're too cute Ulqui!" she cooed while smothering me in her hug which is **really** close to her breast.

"Get of me woman!" I complained but my voice was muffled out so she just smothered me all the more and the blush on my face was not making this anymore comfortable.

"Well anyway I'll make us dinner!" and with that she placed me on the bed and went to the kitchen.

I lay on the bed thinking of what just happened. I accidentally called master "woman" but I feel like I was supposed to say that instead of "master".

'_Must be a spur of the moment thing… I think' _I shook my head and resumed to think of what else happened; leading me to the hug she gave me.

'_Master's breasts are soft...WAIT… WHAT?!' _I huge wave of heat rushed to me face at my own thoughts. This is master that I'm thinking about! I can't think like this! PERVERT!

.

.

.

"Yosh! All done!" I said in triumph as I looked at the appetizing dinner I made.

'_Hope Ulqui-chan likes sushi!' _I happily thought.

I made my way to my room to fetch Ulqui but as I opened the door I was greeted with an odd sight. Well, I wouldn't call this that odd compared to my beloved doll turning human and stretching my underwear with no shame what so ever. But I guess seeing my beloved doll bashing his head on my wall repeatedly **is** a bit odd.

"Ano… Ulqui, that's really not how you should test the solidity of the wall."

At my statement he sharply turned at my direction and back to the wall. Since when are his ears so red? Well, I guess we can discuss his little episode at the dinner table.

"Ne, Ulqui let's got eat!" I cheered then turn to leave knowing that he's obedient enough to fallow and he did.

.

.

.

As the pair ate dinner in silence for a few minutes, the girl decided to speak up first.

"Ah! So Ulqui, what was the head bashing all about?" she asked the doll with her emerald eyes shining with curiosity.

The doll, still in his small form, suddenly flushed at the question as previous thoughts rushed to his head. "A-ah…" he started.

"Hmm?" she leaned in a bit.

"I t-think… u-uuhh" the girl found it odd that her doll was acting this way and placed her hand on his forehead.

"Ne, Ulqui you're all red! Do you have a fever?" she asked and true to her words the doll's face is flushed as a ripe tomato.

'_Pft! Maybe I should put a green hat on him.'_

"I THINK I'M ATTRACTED TO YOU!" The doll suddenly yelled, leaving the pink haired girl wide eyed.

.

.

.

"E-eh?"

**Reviews give me motivation!~ NO FLAMES PLEASE!**


End file.
